IHH 1
I Hunted the Hunter #1 -LOG ENTRY #1, DATE UNKNOWN, TIME 20:13. LOCATION: PIRATE HOMEWORLD. As I lay here, covered in the pouring acid rain of the Pirate Homeworld, knowing that the Space Pirates will soon find me and finish what the rain has started, I can only think of one thing: Samus Aran. She came here, searching for another Hunter. I led her to me, hoping that she could save me from the Pirates. They were everywhere, firing their guns at anything that didn't look friendly, and that included me. I could only hide and wait, hoping that Samus would save me, but inwardly knowing that it wasn't so. I heard a noise, and I got up, thinking it was Samus Aran. Then a purple being in strange armor came and took the Pirates away with exotic weapons. Before I could thank, she gripped my arm. In that moment, I was absorbed into her mind. It was chaotic. I had never seen such a twisted, demented mind, and where I have been, I see a lot. Many other presences, I could sense inside her mind: a crystal being, entirely cold of heart, a human that was barely human, some minds I couldn't even describe, but sensed me. I found out from that experience that the lady who had captured me - named Gandrayda - could absorb anybody's consciousness she touched, and change into the same being herself. My mind went back to my body, and I saw myself standing in front of me. Now I could only watch in horror as she stabbed my body, leaving me to die in the acid rain. After a few hours, Samus approached, and I tried to warn her. I waved my hand, groaned, even rattled a metal plate nearby. Finally, she saw me, and walked towards me. Inwardly, I knew that Samus would save me. Instead, she raised her arm cannon and shot me in the chest. And then Samus left me there. She didn't know I was still alive, and might have mistaken my burnt armor and body for a Space Pirate, but she shot me, and left me to die. It was hours of agony, having acid pour onto my burning body. I can't take this anymore. I'm getting up. Have to find... more armor. Maybe... a health pack... -LOG ENTRY #2, DATE UNKNOWN, TIME 21:36 I found many Pirate bodies back on the planet, some alive, some dead. All I could do was grab all of the armor I could and place them on my body. Now I, Federation Marine 527.40a , am covered in enemy armor, an organic robot. It's the only thing keeping me alive now, because of the cursed acid rain. Many untested Pirate weaponry was on the Homeworld, all of them now under my control. I stole a ship, one of the most advanced ones on the planet, and left the planet to rot under it's own rain and the dying Phazon inside. And now I want revenge. Samus shall pay for leaving me here. I'm going to kill her. It's ironic. Samus took me for a Space Pirate, the enemy, and shot me and left me to die. But now I look exactly like a Space Pirate, and I'm going to kill her, leaving her to die in the cold of space... Category:Fanfic Chapter